The present disclosure relates to a high-frequency front end circuit and a communication device including the same in general, and more particularly relates to a high-frequency front end circuit capable of supporting carrier aggregation and a communication device including the same.
An existing electronic system using carrier aggregation has been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-17691).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-17691 discloses, in FIG. 2C, an electronic system including an antenna, a diplexer, and two power amplifiers (first power amplifier and second power amplifier).
In the electronic system described above, the diplexer is connected to the antenna. Additionally, in the electronic system described above, each of the two power amplifiers is connected to the diplexer with a transmission/reception switch and a filter interposed therebetween.
A high-frequency front end circuit and a communication device including the high-frequency front end circuit are required to perform an operation in a carrier aggregation mode with at least two or more uplinks and an operation in a single mode in some cases. However, the electronic system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-17691 has a problem that, in addition to the case where the operation in the carrier aggregation mode is performed, a signal is transmitted through a multiplexer including the diplexer and the like when the operation in the single mode is performed as well, insertion loss in the multiplexer is therefore large when the operation in the single mode is performed.